Ces deux la ensemble, qui l'aurais cru!
by Hermioneforever123
Summary: Personnes n'aurait cru que Kara Danvers et Leonard Snart ce connaissait depuis leur 7 ans et que depuis 9 ans il sortait ensemble. Mais un jour lorsque Kara est en danger Leonard reviens en 2016 mais pas a Central City comme vous le pensée non, il reviens dans la ville da sa dulcinée c'est-à-dire National City pour la protégé du mieux qu'il peut. Leonard pour mon histoire a 23 ans.


Chapitre 1

Je marcha dans la rue allant vers mon boulot : CATCO

Je suis l'assistante personnelle de Cat Grant, arriver a mon bureau je m'assit et alluma mon ordinateur

J'entendit ma patronne arriver donc je me leva et prit sont café et attendit qu'elle arrive a mon bureau, elle sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha jusqu'à moi et je lui donna son café

Kara : Voici votre café encore chaud Mlle Grant

Elle le prit l'apporta a ses lèvres et en but une gorgé puis me donna des consignes que je devrai faire.

J'alla a mon bureau et m'assit sur ma chaise. Mon collègue Will m'interpella donc je me tourna vers lui pour savoir se qu'il a :

Kara : Will ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Will : Regarde les info, me dit-il en m'indiquant les télé dans haut que je regarda.

« On vient de nous apprendre que deux des anciens collègue de Leonnard Snart vient de s'enfuir vers notre ville National City pour je ne sais qu'elle raison alors rester sur vos garde car ce sont des métahumain !

Ah Flash vous êtes la qu'elle info avez-vous a nous dire ?

Flash : Je sais pourquoi ils sont dans votre ville, car il ya une personne que Snart tiens enormément et pour sa ils vont la kidnappé pour l'atteindre .

Journaliste : Et pouvons nous savoir qui est cet personne ?

Flash : Kara si tu regarde les information reste sur tes garde et reste avec ta sœur Alex elle sera te protéger !

Journaliste : Donc elle s'appelle Kara et son nom de fami….. »

Il est partit en laissant derrière lui un éclaire rouge. J'était paralysé personne ne me remarqua mais Will et ma patronne le remarque et c'étaient rapproché de moi ce qui alerta mes autres collègues qui se retourna vers nous.

Cat : Keira ?

Elle m'appella au moins une vingtaine de foi jusqu'à que je réagisse enfin.

Je tourna ma tête vers ma patronne et je la regarda de mes yeux humide.

Cat : Qu'elle est votre lien avec Snart pour qu'on vous veut du mal ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma directement car une voix familière m'interpella : Alex ma sœur avec Hunk et quelque autre agent de la DEO et Maxwell Lord le petit ami de ma sœur, ils viennent tous vers moi et ma sœur et Maxwell s'avança vers moi.

Alex : Nous somme la DEO et nous venont assurer la protection de ma sœur, Kara vient on rentre a la maison, me dit-elle en me tendant la main mais je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement tellement j'était sous le choc, Max prend la !

Il me prit dans ses bras en me portant comme une princesse et ont partit tous dehors rejoindre les voiture, il m'assit dans l'arrière de la voiture sous les yeux interrogatoire des passants, il alla devant côté conducteur et ma sœur s'assis derrière moi et déposa ma tête sur son épaule et on roula jusqu'à la DEO ou Lucy Lens nous attenda .

Pendant le trajet je reprit mes esprit et je réussi a articulé quand ma sœur me parla.

Arrivé a la DEO Max sortit puis nous ouvrit la porte pour que l'on puisse sortir . On alla dans la base et on alla au niveau des contrôle et détecteurs où Lucy nous attenda, dès qu'elle ma vue elle vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me montré sont soutient .

Hunk : Kara vient on vas allé voir ta tante .

Kara : Pourquoi ?

Hunk : Elle veut te voir .

Kara : Allons y alors.

On marcha jusqu'à arrivé devant une porte où ce trouve la cellule de ma tante Astra.

On entra dedans et on se plaça devant sa cellule une fois la porte fermer, je demanda a se que l'on ouvre la porte de sa cellule pour que je puisse lui parlé et la serré dans mes bras, il ouvrit la porte et une fois que j'y suis entré il refermère la porte pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Astra : J'ai entendu que tu était en danger est-ce vrai ma puce ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et puis c'est ma tante donc je ne peut rien lui caché alors je me résolu a le lui dire

Kara : Oui c'est vrai je le suis !

Voila c'est laché, maintenant y'a plus qu'a attendre sa réaction !

Astra : Pourquoi est tu en danger qu'est-ce que ta encore fait ?

Kara : EH j'ai rien fait moi c'est pas ma faute si deux grand malade me veulent du mal juste parce que je suis en couple avec leur ancien collègue ! dis-je énervé qu'elle m'accuse sans savoir merde quoi ….. attend revenons en arrière la je lui est dit quoi la ?

Oh non ne me dite pas que j'ai dit sa, je ne lui est pas dit que je sortait avec un criminel quand même ! ( Tu la plutôt sous-entendu mais bon. ) Roh elle va se taire la conscience .

Hunk : TU SORT AVEC SNART !

Kara : Eh oh pas crié ok, je l'ai plutôt sous-entendu !

( Allé enfonce toi encore Kara) La ferme j'ai dit !

Mon dieu je parle avec ma conscience, si sa continue je vais finir comme Harleen Quinzel moi !

Alex : T'es drôle quand tu t'enfonce et que tu te fais un débat avec ta conscience mais arrête car tu va finir comme Harleen Quinzel sinon !

On rigola toute les deux .

Kara : Au moins je suis pas la seul a le penser !

Et nos rire redoubla ce qui entraina ma tante et Maxwell dans notre fou rire mais quand je croisa le regard de Hunk je me stoppa tout de suite tout comme les autres.

Hunk : Tu sort avec Snart ?

Kara : Oui !

Hunk : Depuis quand ?

Kara : Depuis nos 15 ans.

Hunk : Ta 23 ans c'est ça ?

Kara : Oui pourquoi ?

Hunk : CA FAIT 9 ANS QUE VOUS SORTER ENSEMBLE MAIS T4ES MALADE DE SORTIR AVEC UN PSYCHOPATHE AVEC UN FLINGUE A GLACE !

Kara : IL EST PAS DANGEUREUX OK LUI AU MOINS AVEC SON POTES ILSESSAYE DE SE RACHETER EN ESSAYE DE SAUVER LA PLANETE DE VANDAL SAVAGE !

J'était tellement or de moi que j'ai explosé.

Hunk : C'est pour ça que Snart et Rory sont inactif et il te donne des nouvelle au moins ?

Kara : Tous les jours en plus il me dit que je lui manque énormément et qu'il ferais tout pour me voir même pour quelques heures, il es vraiment intentionné on se connaît depuis que je suis arrivé sur Terre c'est-à-dire depuis nos 7 ans et il sais pour mon côté krypton c'est pour qu'il n'était pas trop inquiet car il savait que j'était Supergirl et que je savais me défendre toute seul même si il était un peu rétissens a me laissé seul ici pendant que lui était dans le temps pour sauvé le monde de Vandal Savage. Alors je sais ce que je dis quand je vous dis qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

 _VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB_

Ca c'est mon téléphone donc je sortit de la cage de ma tante Astra et répondis :

 _« Conversation téléphonique »_

Kara : Allô ?

?: Allô mon ange

Kara : Leonard ça va ?

Leonard : Moi oui mais toi ?

Kara : A part être traqué par tes deux anciens collègue qui son méthahumain pour pouvoir t'atteindre , tout va bien sinon t'es en quel année la ? lui demande-je

Leonard : La je suis en 1916 …. ATTEND QUOI ?

Kara : Tu était obliger de me crié à l'oreille mon amour ? »

Je les entendu rire derrière moi ce qui me fis sourire et j'entendis ma sœur me demande de mettre sur haut-parleur pour leur montré que c'est vraiment lui et pas du fail donc je mis sur au parleur pour leur prouver que c'était vraiment Leonard.

« Leonard : Tu peut me répété ce que tu viens de me dire s'il te plaît ?

Kara : Non car tu la très bien entendu mon cœur !

Leonard : RIIIIIIIIP JE RENTRE EN 2016 QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON C'EST CLAIR !

On entendit de loin le fameux Rip qui répondais

Rip : Pourquoi ?

Leonard : T'a pas besoin de savoir ET NON SARAH JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER POUR TOI CAR TU ME TAPE SUR LE SYSTEME !

Kara : (rire) Et si après sa cette garce ne comprend toujours pas et bien je l'invite a se prendre mon point en pleine face !

Leonard : Ooooh la jalouse !

Kara : Et pourquoi reviens tu en 2016 ?

Leonard : Peut-être que la DEO te protège mais moi je reviens pour te protègé que tu le veuille ou non !

Kara : De tout faon j'ai pas le choix mais si tu y tiens vraiment je suis a la DEO alors tu sais ou me trouver !

Leonard : Et tu ne sort sous aucun prétexte tant que je ne suis pas la d'accord !

Kara : D'accord, à toute mon amour !

Leonard : A toute mon ange »

Puis je raccrocha !

Kara : Prévenez tout le monde que Leonard Snart vient vous aider pour ma protection !

Hunk : D'accord je vais les prévenir maintenant !

Il partit prévenir tout le monde et on attendit.

3 Heures plus tard il arriva enfin et quand je l'aperçu je courru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassent .

Leonard : Tu ma manquer mon amour !

Kara : Toi aussi tu ma manqué mon gros nounours !

Je descendit de ses et je l'emèna vers mon équipe.

Kara : Leonard je te présente Alex ma sœur que tu connaît déjà, Maxwell Lord le petit ami de ma sœur, Hunk Unshow notre chef et Lucy Lens ma collègue de boulot a CACO comme dans la DEO, l'équipe pas besoin de vous le présenté a part en tant que petit ami !

Ils se disent tous enchanté et Hunk demanda de vérifié si les deux Méthahumain était quelque part et quand ce soit fut vérifié moi, Leonar, Maxwell et Alex on rentra chez moi puis les deux tourteraux de Maxwell et d'Alex partit chez eux ce reposé quand a nous nous allons nous couché car demain s'annonce déjà une dur journée surtout que Cat m'aura à l'œil tout les jours jusqu'à que je lui révèle mon lien avec Snart !

HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaîra et dîte le moi si vous voulez une suite !

Et sinon désolé pour toute les fautes qu'il y'aura !


End file.
